A Santalune Story
by KDog453
Summary: Basically a whole bunch of OC's with brief mentions of actual Pokèmon characters. Rated T for maybe language. Contains LGBTQ characters.
1. Mum Where are my Shirts?

It was a luminous day. I awoke to the smell of bacon and pancakes. I went downstairs and saw mum's Eevee eating all of the food. I realized I didn't have a shirt on so I went upstairs to my closet to put one on. After I looked for ten minutes I asked my mum where some shirts were.

Hold on, allow me to describe myself. I'm twelve years old. I have purple eyes and like hoodies and torn jeans. My hair is naturally in an emo style and I'm five foot-two. I grew up in Britain so I have an accent, my skin is pale white like the moon, and I'm bisexual, meaning I like guys and girls.

"MUM WHERE ARE MY SHIRTS?" I screamed down the stairs.

"I washed them," she responded calmly.

I went to look for my shirts downstairs and found that Rhyhorn had run down the door (again) and was eating all of my laundry (again).

"Mum!" I called, "Rhyhorn's eating my laundry again!"

When she didn't respond I went to see what was wrong. I found she was watching a movie with Eevee. I went outside and found Serena staring at the door that I was standing on and that Rhyhorn had bombarded.

"Hey Serena," she didn't answer. She was just staring into space "LOOK FREE PRINCESS KEYS," I screamed.

"I WIN," Serena shouted. "Oh, hey Jesse."

"What's up?" I responded.

"Oh just going to get my first pokèmon."

"Cool, I think I'll join. Let me just get some pokéballs and pack my bags."

I told mum what was going on and she was totally fine with it.

So we went off to Lumiose City (With my shirt once I found one).


	2. Froakie can't Mega Evolve

The journey to Lumiose was rough. Serena ended up punting a Scatterbug and judo throwing a Bidoof. They both landed safely and appeared unhurt, but they were scared out of their minds and ran away.

When we got to Lumiose, we raced to the Pokèmon Lab (I made sure to keep my distance because in case you couldn't tell, that girl is scary when she wants to be). I won the race because the scatterbug she punted left us the nice present of a stun spore in which Serena stepped in, putting her foot to sleep. Once we got inside we immediately ran to the professor's office, where my friends from the playground, Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno, were already there apparently waiting for two more people to show up. "Welcome all of you," Professor Sycamore (The pokémon professor) exclaimed.

"I have gathered you all here todayㅡ"

"You gathered none of us here," I interrupted, "we just showed up." Serena kicked me in the shin.

"That is very true," Professor Sycamore admitted. "However," he continued, "I want you to pick your first pokémon and become close friends with it. Whether through battles or poképuffs, you should always have a mutual relationship with your pokémon. So everybody step in line please."

Everybody got into line and it was just my luck (Which doesn't happen often), I was first in line with Serena in second. I immediately knew which pokémon I wanted, and chose Froakie as he was laying out the starter's pokèballs.

As Professor Sycamore was handing me Froakie, I heard an explosion in the distance. I thought it was nothing and took Froakie. Serena took Chespin knowing I had chosen a water type. Naturally, Serena challenged me to a battle. Serena, of course, sent out Chespin and I sent out Froakie. Tierno volunteered to be the ref and shouted, "Let the battle begin"

"I'll attack first," Serena said, "Chespin, Vine whip," she commanded.

"Dodge it," I quickly said, "Alright Froakie use bounce."

"Chespin use your spikes to protect yourself," Serena said. She was clearly good at thinking on her feet.

I knew this would be bad, but, what could I do? Then I got an idea.

"Froakie cover your ears!" Froakie obeyed, "Alright Froakie, MEGA EVOLVE!"

Nothing happened but Chespin retracted his spikes and punched himself in the face (Because for some reason pokémon punch themselves in the face when confused. Yes I know that isn't how it works, but I'm the author so...).

I gave Froakie a thumbs up to signal that it was okay to uncover his ears.

"Alright Froakie let's wrap things up. Froakie, use smokescreen," Froakie obeyed.

"Alright Froakie double team then quick attack," it all seemed like a dream but it wasn't. There must've been a hundred Froakie's all in which used quick attack on Chespin sending him flying into the air and hitting the ground with a satisfying dust cloud.

When the smoke cleared Tierno announced, "Chespin is unable to battle, Froakie and Jesse are the winners"


	3. Santalune Here I Come (Maybe)!

After the battle, Froakie and I did a quick victory dance (I'll spare you the details. I'm an awful dancer) and then headed to Santalune city. The journey to Santalune seemed easy, all I had to do was go through ROUTE 4 (sorry Route 4, stupid caps lock). I encountered a Dedenne which made my journey a lot harder but luckily I can tell you a short synopsis of the battle.

"Froakie use quick attack"

Dedenne dodged it.

"Froakie use smokescreen then quick attack"

"GO POKÉBALL!"

Didink, didink, didink, click.

"Yes! I caught a Dedenne"

We continued our journey with our new Dedenne.

I walked in front of some skater girl and she challenged me to a battle.

I already knew I would win when she sent out her Fletchling.

"Go Dedenne," I ended up being asleep.

"Fletchling Steel Wing," the skater girl commanded.

I knew there was nothing I could do so I just had to sit there and watch Dedenne get hit by Steel Wing.

Dedenne flew through the air but didn't faint. Dedenne woke up and looked like he would cry, then he scrunched into a sort of ball shape and it was like a reflex, I looked away from him.

Dedenne started emitting a faint pink aura,then a blinding pink light shot from every orifice of his body.

Fletchling wasn't wise enough to look away and was sent flying through the air. It hit the ground with a loud thud. Fletchling had fainted but I realized the girl's trick.

There was no ref for the battle meaning she didn't owe me anything if I won but she still would've made me pay her if she won. Not the most clever trick, but still...

She took off toward Lumiose City. I chased her. "Give me my money," I demanded.

She clearly knew the city much better than I did. She did a bunch of confusing twists and turns and in four minutes she was on the roof of the Looker Bureau. I knew it was hopeless, I couldn't keep up with her. Then, a Talonflame shot down from the sky and picked me up. It carried me to the roof and I continued my chase. In ten minutes she was cornered and both of my pokèmon were by my side.

"Dedenne Nuzzle," the girl became paralyzed. "Froakie pin her down with your frubbles," the girl was stuck to the ground. "Now pay me what you owe me," I said my voice suddenly steely.

Once the girl paid me, I let her go and I was on my way.


End file.
